heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Admiral Thrawn
Blueface Grand Admiral Thrawn |personality = Ruthless, calm, level-headed, collected, patient, observant, cunning, appreciative, polite, respectful, coldly analytical, highly intelligent |appearance = Chiss, with dark blue hair red eyes, blue skin, white Imperial uniform |occupation = Imperial Grand Admiral Leader of the Empire of the Hand Warlord of the Empire Lord of Honoghr |alignment = Bad |affiliations = |goal = To crush the Rebellion Protect his people and defend his homeworld. |home = Csilla |family=Thrass (brother) |friends = Eli Vanto, Arihnda Pryce, Rukh , Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala, Palpatine, Yogar Lyste (formerly), Agent Kallus (formerly), Kassius Konstantine, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wullf Yularen, Vult Skerris, Captain Slavin, Gilad Pellaeon, Mara Jade Skywalker |minions = Rukh, Stormtroopers, Death Troopers |enemies = Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, C1-10P, Kanan Jarrus, Cham Syndulla, Agent Kallus, Rex, the Bendu, Jun Sato, Jan Dodonna, AP-5, Nightswan, the Purgill, Luke Skywalker ,Mara Jade Skywalker ,Leia Organa ,Han Solo ,Lando Calrissian ,Jaina and Jacen Solo |likes = Art, war, strategy, the Chiss Ascendancy |dislikes = Rebels, incompetence, lack of respect, racism, treason, civilian casualties, being mistaken for a Pantoran |powers = Leadership Genius intellect Mastery of strategy, tactics and analysis Expertise in psychology Knowledge in interrogation through leading questions Formidable hand-to-hand combatant Manipulation Master of reasoning (logical, intuitive and verbal) |possessions = His blaster His art collection The Chimaera Hera Syndulla's kalikori (formerly) |fate = Vanishes into hyperspace with Ezra Bridger. Murdered by Rukh in retaliation for the Grand Admiral's deception. |quote = "I will pull the rebels apart piece by piece." "To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, art." "War. I study the art of war." "When you understand a species' art, you understand that species." "History is on the move. Those who cannot keep up will be left behind, to watch from a distance. And those who stand in our way will not watch at all." }} Grand Admiral Thrawn (born Mitth'raw'nuruodo) is a major villain in the Star Wars universe. He was ntroduced in the 1991 Timothy Zahn novel Heir to the Empire, being Commander of the Galactic Empires remaining forces after the defeat if Palpatine at the hands of his former Apprentice Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), where he faced off the Skywalker twins, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo. He is seemingly resurrected in the Hand of Thrawn duology (1997–98), and his backstory is explored in various other novels, short stories, comics, and video games in the Star Wars expanded universe. Due to his popularity in the non-canon legends, he was re-introduced in the new Star Wars Canon as the main antagonist of the third and fourth and final seasons of Star Wars Rebels television series. Biography Personality Thrawn is a cold-blooded Imperial and one of the Rebels' most dangerous adversaries. He was highly intelligent, calm, level-headed, and observant, as he believes that understanding an enemy's culture, history, philosophy, and art is crucial in order to discern their tactics and ultimately defeat them in battle. He is tactically superior to many other Imperial leaders who often used the same strategies, and, as a result, were defeated by the Rebels. When Thrawn is dispatched to fight Cham Syndulla and his Free Ryloth Movement, the latter does not expect his adversary's attacks to be as precise and devastating as they turned out to be. He also used situations to his advantage and could formulate creative strategies in his head that could be achieved without error. Unlike most other Imperial officers, Thrawn is not a particularly cruel or malicious individual. As a matter of fact, he is quite gentlemanly, being polite and cordial with even his own enemies. Thrawn is also very patient, preferring to study the tactics of his enemies rather than to instantly become the aggressor, even if it means allowing them to escape. However, Thrawn's patience does have its limits, as he sometimes becomes annoyed or enraged when others either question his views or fail to understand his appreciation of art. Although antagonistic and quite ruthless, Thrawn is not pure evil. He generally preferred to avoid causing collateral damage, as was demonstrated during the Battle of Batonn, where he attempted to negotiate with the enemy. However, although reluctantly, Thrawn sometimes condoned civilian casualties if it meant a sure victory, as shown during the Liberation of Lothal.Even though he never told anyone, not even his most trusted friend, Eli Vanto, Thrawn despised the oppressive, racist, and corrupt Imperial culture, viewing many of his fellow officers as either evil or downright stupid. He was also one of the few within the Empire to realize how evil the Emperor is, even going as far to speculate that he could be in touch with the Force. Being a pragmatist, he believed the Empire to be a necessary evil and that serving it is the best way to defend his people. Ironically, he managed to obtain the rank of Grand Admiral, meaning that he is one of the highest-ranking members of a civilization he neither adores nor originally comes from. Even so, the fact that he purposefully infiltrated the Imperial hierarchy means that he must follow Imperial directives, meaning that, in order to fit in, he comes across as far crueler than he is on a moral level. He believes in the ends justifying the means, which is evident when he practically kills a mechanic to set an example. Finally, Thrawn inspires loyalty from his men. Where people like Darth Vader and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin seek to punish those who fail, Thrawn sees those failures as opportunities, so that his men can learn to do better and succeed. He views death as a means of punishing soldiers as being wasteful. Gallery Trivia *Lars Mikkelsen, Thrawn's voice actor, is the brother of Mads Mikkelsen, who plays Galen Erso in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Navigation Category:Star Wars characters category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Lucasfilm characters Category:TV show characters category:Sci-fi characters category:Book characters Category:Aliens Category:Main antagonists Category:Star Wars Legends characters